<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught In Your Current by FictionPenned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447745">Caught In Your Current</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned'>FictionPenned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Music floats through the air, ferried by a warm summer breeze. There is salt on their lips and on the rims of their glasses as they lounge on the sandy shores of the Mediterranean, soaking in the dying rays of the sun. Eve never imagined that she might one day be on the run with a notorious Russian assassin and Villanelle never imagined that she might one day find herself thoroughly enamored by a former MI5 agent, but here they both are, hands entwined and hearts beating in time.</em>
</p><p>Written for Fic In A Box 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught In Your Current</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/gifts">roguelightning</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Music floats through the air, ferried by a warm summer breeze. There is salt clinging to their lips and spread around the rims of their margaritas as they lounge on the sandy shores of the Mediterranean, soaking in the dying rays of the sun. Eve never imagined that she might one day be on the run with a notorious Russian assassin and Villanelle never imagined that she might one day find herself thoroughly enamored by a former MI5 agent, but here they both are, with their hands entwined and their hearts beating in time.</p><p class="p1">Waves gently lap at their toes as the tide threatens to rise and sweep them both along with it in a mess of gasping breaths and tangled limbs and desperate hope. Truthfully, that would not be all that different from their nights together — stuck betwixt twisted bedsheets and drenched in sweat. Their days are slightly more hesitant, tainted by the glare of sunlight, the threat of witnesses, and the looming specter of mutual hesitation. Villanelle is slightly more confident than Eve, but that does not count for much in a space that is so unfamiliar to them both.</p><p class="p1">These days are for learning about both each other and the new space that exists between them. They need to figure out what this relationship is going to look like as they continue to move into the future, carried along in its inexorable current.</p><p class="p1">It is a tango, of sorts — one step forward and two steps backward and bodies pressed together as electricity sparks between them — and neither of them are quite sure which of them is supposed to be leading.</p><p class="p1">On this night, in this sunset, however, Eve is the first to put down her drink, surrendering to the oncoming darkness and the lure of the music as she extends a hand to Villanelle.</p><p class="p1">“Care to join me in a dance? I think we got interrupted last time.”</p><p class="p1">Momentary surprise traipses across Villanelle’s face, but it is quickly replaced by a fond, mischievous smile as she finishes her own drink in a single gulp and places her hand in Eve’s.</p><p class="p1">“It would be my pleasure, Eve.”</p><p class="p1">Together, they venture out into the oncoming tide. Ocean water rolls against their ankles, sending spray into the air and gathering into piles of bubbling foam.</p><p class="p1">When Villanelle grows bolder and dips Eve into a kiss, Eve’s hair trails against the surface of the water, leaving ripples in its wake that are quickly washed away by the much brighter, much bolder, much stronger waves.</p><p class="p1">Perhaps neither of them are leading.</p><p class="p1">Perhaps they are caught up in something that is bigger than them both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>